Shadow the Toad Jammer: Supreme Victor Number Seven
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: Hey, Wario here! Time to prepare for more awesome Shadow fights! Today our boy takes on the big bad! Will he win? Who knows! Keep reading and maybe you'll find out! WAHAHA!


SHADOW THE TOAD JAMMER: SUPREME VICTOR NUMBER SEVEN

High security and teaming up is snatching the chance from complex digital detective work.

Emerald espionage in this week's is stinky and so is King Roario.

I'm hot for I am Shadow and my totally nice nose is going to high school.

Shadow has a new membership to Sam Speed's diner in New York.

"But I am not in the mood for the bad man in the cape, am I not?"

Make no mystake, brother? I am dangerously outnumbered!

Please don't hurt my feet! It's my best friend.

SONIC! He is breaking crabs and lobster for his behind in his games is dead.

"Stinky holograms!"

Being careful is not a good idea for the stinky toilets that are knocking the eggheads clean off!

Most inconvenient is how Dan Green is speaking to a bum and a nasty-looking feelin'!

TAILS! I'm afraid they're coming from behind too!

Oh, clambakes are blasting the mealy toad.

Shadow looks at his walky-talky and saw three more of them.

"Help!" cried the scourging junkyard. "Move it or lose it, brohan!"

Bokkun was sniffing his toes and this made the booty stinky.

Knuckles can't fly stupid things and Rougy was empty-handed!

Here can be Sonic's jumpiness, but his sweat is like a big Meta-creep.

Oh my, the creepos as smelling a stinky foot!

People and grabbing money is trying to eat like a pony on Geraldo's magic course.

Where's the geek Tails? Is he between each bum bum of his?

I ain't no use if the Metarex have the purple and laser shields.

Look out for Big the Cat, because he has nice frog brains. He gave them to Shadow for togetherness for the bossman. Eggman is not caring because he has Rougy blocking the path. Memories are being used for dirty work and I'm a fool for it.

"Oh no! I'm a bub! I gotta keep my eye on it or suffer the consequences of stinky Chrissy boy's toe launcher."

Nice of you to drop in and drop the toad like it's his duty.

Teamwork is meaty like a hurt coconut and kids are not kids, kid.

"Another day, another conquest."

Bitesize fatman gets his stereo surround sound from Bokkun's trunk and this makes his thieves smack bad turkey holders.

Activation of the leprechaun is muy amable!

Sonic has to shoot Cosmo with his dumb face or else Shadow will die. But Shadow has a grand toenail for sale on Myspace.

Oh, but Sonic is alive? That means, we have to kill him to death.

Great and noble missions for the Shadow who skates his toes into a treadmill. Don't you ever see his starfish head? It looks toady and dumb to eyes of rad squirrels.

Walking is for dumb elephants, but Rougy stole Chrissy and now he's got the emeralds to die with.

Luckily Knuckles is really hot with his hand holder. It holds with maximum purple and scared rabbit guts.

Cannons two and three with jammy toad was Bokkun's fault of reading gravity fields like he's Miles Standish.

"My! My!" the doctor puts his ears on the machine to power up the lunch time punches.

"Then Knuckles is dead too, right?"

"Roar! I am!"

"Good because I am the goldest of CHOOOOOOOO!"

"What happened was hotcakes in my face! I have the eyes of powerful ducks."

My nose is grander than yours, but I believe in friendship and wells. They hold common capybara.

I have to take using force. I collect for fools and don't you, pal?

Shadow then socks his brother and they steal Chaos Control from the magic mongoose named Larry the Cable Guy. Cosmo died though, so there is that.

"WHAT NOW! Oh my hiney is really big and I need to stop getting it stuck in the potty. OH! Squeeze it out or I will die a cheeky death." this was the doctor's ultimate speech for the destruction of doomed yellow gravity.

I have an eye and it can see your guy in Argentina. But that was way too cool to be a doomed Bokkun in amazing underwear.

Meta Knight saved Dr. Eggman. He used Chaos control and "OH MY SWEET BUNS! A SPIDER IN A KILT!"

"Now that I saved stuff, I cannot be a Shadow of superb. That would break too many hearts to smithereens."

Sonic is ungrateful for his hungry hippo teeth and Knuckles sang like a scary flamingo.

Engines were increasing, but Tails is ugly so believe in my fire.

Power of tiny warriors is a song and tests will break my fingers.

Sonic saved the day again!

"Kill his feet!"

So Shadow did kill the feet of his brother and this killed Sonic too.

Sonic cried for his mistletoe, but he was anti-smoocher so his booty was hotter than Chris's.

Chris ate more ketchup that year and many a goat died in Hungary.

Shadow pulled out his awesome gun with righteous doilies on it and killed a bad wombat.

Sonic was glad and also dead.

Shadow cried for the death of Sonic and then ate his nose ten times. "I fear the true battle is my sister!"

Shadow is General Grievous after all because everybody knows that. Lucky for him, the big break was coming up.

Vector is hot too and he saved the mystery meat.

Shadow roared furiously and bit his napkin in five places each named Joebert.

Knuckles: "Argh! Pirate is a chicken! ROAR! Get the toad in my pants!" So he did just that and toaded like a grand person who saved people.

Shadow shot the Knuckles dead and sang for his own toad to leak out his diaper like a raccoon in tights.

Shadow: "Oh my goodness me. So many of my cohorts are dead and I am to blame for this bad stuff. I need to go to bed because my brain hurts from Kalos Pokemon leagues."

Shadow then took the lima bean and shoved it on his face. He was yellow.

An old fat panda is episode-season based, and so is the root of a tree.

"There he is!" said Shadow's nose.

Shadow then opened his Sprite and poured the delicious fragrance on his whole self. He then ran through the park and sang about a new conquest for delightful spoons and brilliance.

FIN


End file.
